


date night

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Series: yang jeongin/bang chan/ kim woojin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dates, M/M, Over Working, anxious jeongin, chan and woojin save jeongin, happy endings, high schooler jeongin, jeongin gets stood up, movies - Freeform, sad jeongin, scared jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: jeongin gets asked out on a date but the guy never shows up and instead is saved by someone jeongin thinks is hot.





	date night

Jeongin spent hours trying to get ready for his date with a guy he met through a friend, both boys were 17 and still in high school. Jeongin arrived at the restaurant they agreed to meet at. He decided to get a table. The waiter came up to jeongin after a good 10 minutes of his checking the time then checking the messages to check he had the right time and date, jeongin prayed that he was late, he hated that he had to ask for more time for someone to turn up. He could feel peoples stares and sympathetic glimpses they gave him. He hated ever aspect of it, he messaged the boy again but was left with the delivered sign, he thought it would be better if he saw the seen and no reply because that would mean he could just leave and accept it but the fact that he had no clue what was happening made him nervous. 

Jeongin waited another 20 minutes praying to anyone who would listen for the boy to be late but he came to the conclusion that he had been stood up, he hated the fact that he had to leave not knowing what happened to the boy who invited him out today. He was about to stand up and leave but a boy came and sat opposite him. Jeongin had no clue who he was. “sorry im late babe, traffic was horrible” the man declared loudly to tell everyone. “im chan just go with it yeah? whoever stood you up is an arsehole” he slightly whispered to you so nobody else could hear. “im jeongin, thank you for saving me.” 

they ordered food and jeongin insisted he paid for chans as well. “so jeongin this person you were waiting for who were they?” chan asked, he hardly knew the boy sat opposite him but he already knew that he was the most adorable thing in the world and anyone who stands him up doesn’t know what they are missing out on. “hes a friend of a friend, we met about a month ago and hit it off so he asked me out on this date” he said and chan felt bad about him being stood up but he was glad he had seen the boy. “so anyway what were you doing before this?” jeongin asked and chan thought about what he was doing. “me and my boyfriend were sat on the bench outside just there, we wanted to know what your partner would look like” chan pointed to the bench he mentioned. “and we saw you enter but came to the realisation nobody was coming so my boyfriend decided that I should go and save you” chan said and their food came. “but won’t your boyfriend be jealous of you being here with another boy?” “ah jeongin, we are both poly” chan explained. “whats poly?” jeongin asked never having heard the word before. “its polyamory, it means you are in a consensual relationship with more than one person, it means you love more than one person at a time and don’t feel jealousy when one is with another” chan explained again. “wow that must be so cool” jeongin was like a fascinated kid, he would have to research it when he gets home.

After finishing jeongin paid like he said he would. “can I get your number so we can be friends?” jeongin asked the boy and jeongin gave his phone to chan who saved his number and saved his contact as ‘channie’ and text himself so that he had jeongins number as well. Jeongin thanked the boy again and they both went their separate ways. 

Jeongin went home and in his group chat he complained to his friendship

7 idiots 

jeongin<3: im real sad right now :’(  
seungmean: why? Do I need to beat anyone up?  
Memelix: im ready to fight!  
Jeongin<3: I got stood up on  
seungmean: right I need a name and address and dont expect to see them ever again.  
Jeongin<3: I met him through one of changbins friends and I dont want to see him ever again.  
Jeongin<3: but on a positive note I got saved by a really hot guy  
jeongin<3: but bad news again he already has a boyfriend  
changbeanie: im sorry, I should never have introduced you to my friends outside of school, I should have know  
jeongin<3: its not your fault, its mine for being too trusting and expecting too much  
memelix: so what was the guys name that saved you and how did they?  
Jeongin<3: his name was bang chan and he saw that I had been stood up and he had dinner with me and saved me from embarrassment by pretending to be the guy I was waiting for

7 idiots minus jeongin 

memelix: so how do I tell him that we already know who bang chan is?  
Changbean: you just tell him  
memelix: yeah but he might not trust him after we tell him because he got stood up by people we know before  
minho: well we wait until they get to know each other more  
memelix: good plan

7 idiots

memlix: so you planning on meeting up with chan again?  
Jeongin<3: well I hope so but I dont want to get too close and them end up a dick  
minho: don’t swear  
jeongin<3: dont act like you dont

chan went to his boyfriends house after saving jeongin and them separating. “well, how did it go, he looked really sad” woojin asked from the kitchen where he was making himself some food. “he was sad, im glad you decided I was going to save him” chan said and back hugged woojin. “how old was he, he looked like a cute child” woojin said and began putting his food in a bowl. “17 almost 18, the boy who stood him up was met through a friend of a friend. I got his number too, we should meet up sometime and maybe introduce him to our friends like felix or seungmin, I think they would get along” chan said. “really? Seungmin felix and that adorbable thing getting along? They would smother him and treat him like their child” “maybe he needs that” “what was his name anyway?” woojin asked remembering he never asked. “yang jeongin” 

“we should ask him if he wants to meet a few of our friends” woojin said and chan agreed with the older. “we should message them first before jeongin” “yeah, your right”

woojin and 7 other people 

woojin: guys we need to ask you something  
memelix: what are you getting married?  
Chan: no felix were not  
Chan: not yet ;)  
memelix: oh  
minho: what did you want?  
Squirrel: babe why are you so angry  
minho: they disrupted our cuddled  
squirrel: im still sat in your lap  
hyunjin: talk to each other irl not on chat you fool  
chan: as we were saying, there is a friend we want you to meet. Hes super cute  
woojin: but we have to still ask if he want to meet you too

channie: hey jeongin, me and woojin my boyfriend wanted to know if you wanted to meet some of our friends and we can get to know each other better  
jeongin: yeah sure, there is always space for new friends :)  
channie: yay, you’ll love them they are so caring and always want to meet new people too  
jeongin: that sounds like my friends too haha

a few weeks past and chan and jeongin still messaged each other from time to time just to talk about the most random things like ‘hey I saw a cute dog in the park today’ or ‘its raining today, dont forget your umbrella’ 

chan woojin and jeongin had met up several times, jeongin was super scared the first time he had to meet them somewhere, he thought he was going to be ditched again but the biggest smile was plastered on his face when he saw chan and a man that was bigger than he but had a caring aura. The boy kind of reminded him of a big cuddly bear. 

However the time came for jeongin to meet chan and woojins friends. Jeongin had already met up with chan and woojin and were having ice cream when chan tolled them it was time for him to meet up. They walked to a park and sat down. After 10 minutes chan ran up to a group of 6 boys and was saying something but jeongin could not see any of the boys faces. Woojin stood up and faced jeongin which blocked them from seeing him. “it’ll be fine, they are really nice” “yeah, Im sure they will be they are friends with you” he smiled and chan was walking over. Once they go to jeongin and woojin, woojin moved out of the way. 

“jeongin? This is who you wanted us to meet?” felix asked and hugged jeongin really tight. “you know him already?” “of course I know by adorable little innie, we went to high school togeher, like all of us” he said and pointed to the other 5 boys. “felix, this is why you couldn’t come with me, because you were meeting me?” jeongin asked. “… yeah?” felix asked, he tolled jeongin he was busy. 

“jeonginnie, I can’t believe you actually made friends out side of school. I thought you were too shy?” seungmin asked and minho agreed. “i did tell you guys, but none of you really listened to me” jeongin fake sulked and woojin hugged him. “at least someone loves me” jeongin said and hugged woojin back while sticking his tongue out at seungmin and the others. “ I can’t believe you guys had friends other than me honestly” jeongin joked now with chan hugging him too. “well we didn’t want to tell you after what happened last time” “what happened last time” hyunjin asked and jisung also wanted to know. “jeongin met someone through a friend of ours and was asked on a date but the other never showed up” minho answered. “but channie saved me” jeongin added. 

Jeongin still had a crush on woojin and chan but didn’t know how to tell them. What if they don’t like him like that? What if they saw him like a child? What if it ruins their friendship? What would happen then? What would the other boys say?

Jeongin had googled polyamory after chan tolled him about it several weeks before and after researching it a lot he realised he might just be polyamory. He wanted to tell his friends but what if they didn’t like him, they like woojin and chan but what if they don’t like him? 

7 idiots

jeongin<3: guys I have something to tell you  
seungmean: sure what is it?  
Memelix: do I have to beat someone up?

They all got the impression that he was going to tell them something. He had seemed ver anxious all day and they were going to ask him whats wrong but he left early from chans house before any of them could ask him. They still had the group chat without woojin or chan and they had one with all 9 of them. 

7 idiots

jeongin<3: well  
jeongin<3: I think im polyamory 

jeongin closed the chat and watched the messages pop up as notifications. He sat on his bed and wonderd if he should open them. He wanted to but decided he would get a drink first then go and open them. 

7 idiots

minho: thank you for telling us, its great you found out  
memelix: jeongin, is that why you were nervous. We still love you baby  
changbean: our baby is so cute  
squirrel: we love you lots still dont we minho  
minho: yeah of course  
hyunjin: awww wait till chan and woojin find out  
hyunjin: they’ll love you too still  
seungmean: cute

Jeongin wanted to open the chat but was also scared. He figured if they did not like him he could always still hang out with woojin and chan. He eventually opened the chat and saw the adorable messages. 

Jeongin<3:: I have something else to say and im not sure if I should tell chan and woojin though  
hyunjin: what is it baby  
memelix: whatever you thinking its not as bad as you think  
jeongin<3: I have a massive crush on them both  
minho: im sure they would love to hear that, you should hear how they talk about you, its adorable  
changbean: he’s not wrong, they always talk about you, all the time.  
Squirrel: you should tell them, you could tell them in the group chat and we can help you  
jeongin<3: thanks guys <3

woojin and 8 others

squirrel: chan, woojin there is something important you need to know  
chan: please don’t tell us you burned one of your houses down  
woojin: or that one of you is hurt, I dont need to rush over there  
seungmean: just listen for a minute, jeongin wanted to tell you something.  
Chan: okay  
woojin: okay  
jeongin<3: woojin, chan I really like you, like like you and I wanted to tell you that I have for a long time but was never sure how or how you would react  
chan: can you give us a minute? We need to talk. 

jeongin closed the chat but no notifications came through, this scared jeongin more than them spamming him. 

New notification: memelix is typing

the fact that neither chan nor woojin had typed anything made jeongin wish he had not said anything to anyone. Jeongin decided he needed to go for a walk to clear his head and think about what he would do. He left his phone and took his mp3 player with him instead. He tolled his parents where he was going and left. He wanted to disapear from the world right now, he knew eventually he would have to open the messages or meet them. 

Chan: jeongin  
woojin; jeongin?  
Memelix: jeongin, you wanted to know their answer now is a good time to join the chat  
squirrel: I swear if he fell asleep again  
chan: hyunjin you live near him right?  
Hyunjin: yeah, you want me to check on him?  
Woojin: please

they all waited and after about 20 minutes hyunjin messaged them.

Hyunjin: his parents said he left for a walk about 45 minutes ago, im in his room and he left his phone here, im gunna go and have a look for him. 

hyunjin went to the park he knew jeongin liked going, it had a nice pond to watch the ducks and flowers you could take thousands of pictures of. He looked around a bit and found jeongin, he was sat on the grass staring at the sky which was now a dark blue which still gave off enough light for them to see. “jeongin-ah” hyunjin called out but jeongin had headphones on so he ran to the boy sprawled on the floor. Once hyunjin was closer jeongin saw him and took his headphones out. “jeongin, you scared all of us” hyunjin said and slightly hit jeongin but not to hurt him. “im sorry” jeongin said and looked down. “why did you leave?” “i was scared, I wanted to clear my head before I found out what they wanted. 

Hyunjin: don’t worry guys I found him, hes a little nervous to hear what you have to say though  
minho: thank god I was ready to go look for him  
woojin: can you give your phone to him so we can tell him now?  
Hyunjin: yeah give me a sec I need to talk to him

“jeongin, do you want to find out now, I have my phone with me, they want to talk to you” hyunjin said and jeongin thought about it. He took the phone from hyunjin who watched over his shoulder. 

Hyunjin: im sorry I made you worry guys, I should have tolled you where I was going  
woojin: its okay baby  
chan: so we wanted to tell you  
woojin: we like you in the same way, but we think we should get to know you more before we become anything more than friends 

jeongin didn’t respond, he didn’t know how. He was glad they like him too but its just going to be more awkward between them now. He sat there and handed the phone back to hyunjin. “im gunna go now, thank you for coming to look for me” jeongin said and gathered his things and stood up. “jeongin, are you alright?” hyunjin asked knowing what was going through his head. “yeah, im just tired and need time to think” jeongin said and thanked him. Hyunjin knew that jeongin needed time and space.

Hyunjin: jeongin left to go home  
memelix: i’ll go round his tomorrow

jeongin<3

woojin: jeongin, were sorry if what we said hurt you  
jeongin<3: no you’re right, I should have thought about that. Im sorry  
woojin: you have nothing to be sorry for baby, life is life you can’t predict everything  
jeongin<3: yeah 

jeongin just wanted to sleep and hope that this was all a dream. However when he woke up he remembered he had school. He got showered, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, got dressed and ignored all the calls he got. He wanted to answer the ones from woojin and chan but he knew they would never speak to him the same, they would see him differently. They did see him differently, but not how jeongin thought. Him telling them only made him more pressious and adorable, they wanted to date him but there was quite a big age gap, jeongin was 17 and they were already 21. it just seemed wrong to them to date him just yet. They were willing to wait for jeongin to become older and leave high school but was he willing to wait that long. They hoped he did but understood if he didn’t. 

Jeongin took his phone with him to school and put his headphones in. when he got to school he met up with his friend jisung pwark and chenle. “jeongin, are you alright? Did you get stood up again?” jisung hugged him. “worse” jeongin was now tackling jisung and chenle. He was laughing and joking with them. They were younger than him, rather than all of his friends who were older by quite a lot. Jeongin never found friends in the same year as him they were always older or younger. He sometimes he wished he could just make friends as fast as everyone else did. 

The whole day he joked around with the teo of them and a couple of others like chaerin and her friends. Jeongin loved school, it was somewhere he didn’t have to think about his worries about things like chan and woojin. He thinks rejection would have been easier but now he just thinks that they think of him as a child and not as a mature adult. He hated that he even tolled them. He was quieter than he usually was. Normally he would dolphin laugh with chenle then everyone would tell them to be quiet which would make them laugh more. 

“guys, do you think I act too much like a child?” jeongin asked all the others he was with. “no, why did someone tell you that you do?” jeongin kinda shrugged. “not directly, but they treat me like a child” “well you still act more like an adult than like most of the graduates last year” chaerin said and he had to admit they actually acted like they were in primary school sometimes. 

During the last period jeongin received a text. 

Woojin 

woojin: jeongin do you want to come round today? We were going to watch a movie and thought you should join us

jeongin<3: I have too much homework, thanks anyway :)

woojin: oh okay how about you tell us when your free next and you can come round them? 

Jeongin<3: im not sure when im free next, exams are coming up but ill let you know 

jeongin was sat in-between chaerin and chenle. “jeongin, are those the people that said you act like a child?” chenle whispered so not to be scolded by the teacher they had. This got the attention of chaerin who began reading the texts and jeongin nodded. 

Woojin: im sorry if our answer made you think anything will change, were willing to wait if you are

“is that was worse than being stood up? You asked them out and they said your not old enough so you thought they said your like a child?” jeongin was surprised that chenle had managed to figure it out, now if only he could put that kind of concentration on lessons instead of messing around. Jeongin didn’t know what to say. “jeongin, we both know you dont have homework im in basically every one of your lessons, message this ‘woojin’ back and tell them you want to go round theirs for that movie” chenle said and jeongin still was unsure. “they don’t want to treat you like a child, im guessing they are older and your still underage, they think people will misunderstand” how did chenle know all of this, well that would have something to do with felix and the other 2000 liners. “i guess your right, im probably misunderstanding what they are telling me”

jeongin<3: are you still watching a movie tonight?  
Woojin: yeah  
jeongin<3: can I join you still?  
Woojin: yeah, we’ll pick you up from school then

after 45 minutes of agonisingly slow teaching the lesson eventually ended and jeongin packed his things away and began walking out of the lesson when the teacher called him back. “jeongin, I would recommend you get a tutor for maths, or maybe ask a relative or friend to help you” jeongin knew that all of his friends passed maths, he could easily ask one of them. 

Jeongin walked out of the gate and saw chan and woojin waiting for him. “hey jeongin” woojin said and unlike how they usually greet each other with a hug today it was just awkward. Jeongin wasn’t sure if he was making it awkward or they were but it made jeongin want the earth to just suck him up and make him disappear. Jeongin said hello to the pair and he hopped in the back of the car. Woojins house was the opposite direction from jeongins house and school so it took longer to get to from the school than his house but usually it would be nice to talk but it felt uncomfortably long. 

“so what are we going to watch?” jeongin asked as neither chan nor woojin were talking. “we could always watch a romance and just cover jeongins eyes at the bad bits” chan joked which earned him a light slap on the knee from woojin who never took his eyes from the road. “how about a horror then?” chan suggested instead. “jeongin, do you want to watch a horror” jeongin didn’t but also didn’t want woojin or chan to see him a child who you have to watch out for. He didn’t want to become a problem for him as they were going to watch a film before they invited him. “sure” 

“how about the nun?” chan suggested while working his way down the list. “yeah I think so, if jeongins fine with it” chan looked at jeongin expecting an answer and he got a nod. 

They were all sat on the floor and jeongin was the closest to the door with chan and woojin to his right sat closer to the tv then he was. 

Less than 10 minutes in jeongin had been scare jumped 3 times, he wasn’t sure how he would live through it if there were so many. He was fine until 30 minutes in when a corpse falls onto the floor. Jeongin tried to not physically jump but it didn’t quite work. Woojin turned slightly to look at jeongin. “jeonginnie are you alright? Is it too scary?” woojin asked. “no, its fine I just wasnt paying full attention then the jump scare came” jeongin lied and woojin turned back and chan slithered his arm around woojin’s waist. 

However about 40 minutes in jeongin decided he needed the toilet and stood up silently without telling the other who were putting their full attention into the movie. Jeongin went to the bathroom and was about to unlock the toilet door when he heard chan. “jeongin? Are you alright?” he heard movements and he quickly unlocked the door and hid behind it. Chan walked closer with woojin by his side. Chan slowly walked past the bathroom and pocked his head in to see if jeongin was in there but jeongin decided to get payback for putting on a scary movie so he jumped out and woojin and chan screamed a little or a lot. 

“oh my fucking god jeongin dont ever do that again, I swear I almost died” chan said with his hand now over his heart. “im sorry but thats what you get for putting a scary movie on” jeongin said and they walked back to the living room. “is the movie too scary for you jeongin?” jeongin didn’t want to answer. “its alright if it is, me and chan were talking about turning it off and about to ask you if you wanted to as well before you left” and jeongin just nodded. “can I stay with you guys tonight?” jeongin asked not wanting to be home alone as his parents were out visiting family in busan. “sure, chan are you staying or?” woojin asked chan who nodded. 

They grabbed woojins pillows and duvet and sprawled out on the floor where they were determined they were all sleeping. Jeongin was crushed in-between chan and woojin who acted like a second duvet. Soon enough jeongin was asleep.

9 idiots

memelix: hey has anyone heard from jeongin today? I went round his house and nobody answered.  
Minho: no, maybe he went round someones house after school.  
Squirrel: no, jeongin always says he has too much homework  
memelix: well then I hate to tell everyone jeongin is officially missing in my books  
hyunjin: has anyone asked chan or woojin, on of them might have seen or heard from him  
seungmean: chan  
seungmean: woojin  
seungmean: chan  
seungmean: woojin  
woojin: what, we are trying to sleep  
memelix: have you seen jeongin anywhere, my child is missing  
woojin: [attached photo]  
woojn: he is staying with me and chan tonight, we watched a scary movie and he got scared. 

Woojin: and he totally scared the life out of chan too, you should have heard his scream  
chan: wasn’t just me, he scared too. You screamed more than me anyway

after months of revision and tutoring jeongin eventually started his exam season. Jeongin would lock himself away from his friends and family so he can focus on his studies. His friends would try and get jeongin out of the house to do more than just revise and worry. Jeongin would often forget to eat and sleep and shower and drink water and do anything but revise. 

“jeongin, your friends are here” mrs yang shouted up the stairs but jeongin was in his own world busy revising english for his exam he had in 4 days time. Felix and chan walked into his room and he fell asleep as they walked in and he hit his head off his desk. That woke him up for sure. “owwww” jeongin complained. “thats what you get for not sleeping on time” felix laughed and sat on jeongins bed which was clear that it hadn’t been used in days. 

“jeongin, you haven’t been out of the house in weeks other than for school” felix complained. Jeongin would wake up at 5 am revise for 2 hours then revise while walking to school, finish the school day while not eating because he was revising at break and lunch to then have extra classes until 8 pm to get home and revise more until he fell asleep at his desk if he even did. 

“i know, these exams are important to me” “why are they so important? You already know what you want to do in college and you don’t even need anything to get onto the course” felix said just trying to convince jeongin to clam down on his revising. “i need good grades to impress my parents, I already disappointed them with being gay and poly, im fed up of my parents having nothing nice to say about me” jeongin confessed to his parents after receiving such good reactions from his friends when he tolled them but he was confused when they got angry at him, they still didn’t treat him the same. 

“oh jeonginnie, your health should come first, you don’t look like yo haven't slept in days” “i haven't, I've been living off coffee” he said and looked at his bin which had at least 10 empty cups in. “jeongin, please sleep” chan said and flipped the duvet over slightly so he could get in but jeongin stayed in his desk seat. “ill call woojin and minho over” jeongin had been scolded that many times by woojin and minho over text that he didn’t even want to imagine how they would react. They wouldn’t be angry they would be disappointed which would be worse. Jeongin got into the bed and chan and felix got in too so he was sandwiched in-between them. Jeongin felt his eyes droop, he wanted to fight it but he knew that he couldn’t. He was asleep within a minute. 

Chan: mission complete, jeongin is asleep  
felix: damn if I only knew how scared of woojin and minho he was I could have used that before now  
minho: hey, don’t make him scared of me, I love him lots  
woojin: he needs to know when to take care of himself. 

Chan and felix stayed around jeongins house that night to make sure that jeongin didn’t get up before 7 am. Jeongin woke up at 05:04 and felt something either side of him. He didn’t even remember getting into bed, it was very unlike him t actually sleep, he could have been revising in his mind but oh well it was still early he would have to stay up even more later so he didn’t fall behind. He was about to get out of bed but was stopped by 2 arms around him. “don’t even think about it” chan said in his soft morning voice but it was still intimidating to jeongin. He tried again but he tried to get out the other side of the bed. “jeongin, I swear down I will get woojin down here” felix threatened. Jeongin realised that there was no way that he was getting out and remembered he put some revision cards under his pillow and chan and felix had gone back to sleep. He attempted to slither his hand under the pillow chan was sleeping on, he looked the most asleep. He put his hand around the paper but his hand was slapped away by chan. Chan then lifted the pillow to see what was under it and he look the revision card and put them on the floor. “jeongin, just go back to sleep, do you even realise how early it is?” chan asked the boy who was staring at the ceiling blankly. “its not early, normally I would be revising by now” jeongin complained. “yeah, that the problem, we get that exams are days away but that does not mean you get to abuse the things you need. When was the last time you actually slept more than 2 hours? When did you eat a full meal last?” felix complained, it was too early for him. Even when the two other boys had exams they made sure to keep their heath in check. 

All jeongin could do is accept the scolding and hope they didn’t get minho or woojin to tell him off too. Chan and felix went back to sleep and jeongin wanted to, if he was going to be stuck here then he might as well do something but the problem was that he had gotten used to waking up early that he naturally woke up at that time and could not get back to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to think about how proud his parents would be when he got top grades, would they stop treating him like he was nothing? Would they over look the fact that he was different? He didn’t realise that he had fallen asleep until he was woken by chan at 07:30 for him to get ready for school. Jeongin had dreamed that even with all the revising he did he still didn’t pass and his parents kicked him out then his friends didn’t like him for being different from them, they all passed most things. This made him want to do better.

Felix and chan went back to their homes and woojin and minho took over making sure that jeongin wasn’t over working himself. Jeongin got a book out of his bag to read over slightly while walking but woojin took it off him and put it back in his bag. Jeongin tried to get cards out of his blazer pocket but was promptly stopped by minho who gave him a stern look. Jeongin was sure that nobody could stop him from revising during school time however when they got to the school ages hyunjin and seungmin were waiting. 

“hi jeonginnie, we are tutors for the day, which means we get you break and lunch off as well, which means no revising for you” jeongin was sure that he could just revise two things at once during a lesson but chenle, jisung and chaerin all stopped him too. Hyunjin and seungmin stopped him from revising at break and lunch by sitting right next to him.they said that if he didn’t eat anything they would burn his revision card and books. Even when he said he was going to the bathroom they made him leave his bag and they checked his pockets too. 

Just when he thought his day could not get any worse when school finished he was met by changbin and jisung. Jeongin began walking to his extra classes but was dragged home by them. They left him and he began revising, if he managed to miss this much revision then he would need to not sleep for a week but at 8 pm chan and felix came again. “fine, I won’t revise just let me be in peace just for a few hours” jeongin eventually snapped at them. They expected it hours ago maybe even this time yesterday but he snapped and he said exactly what they wanted him to. 

They left him alone, he laid in bed and went on his phone after weeks of only using it for alarms to wake up, revise the next subject, do this, do that. 

9 idiots

Jeongin<3: there are you happy, im not revising. You spent all day bothering me, is this what you were trying to achieve?  
Chan: yep, you went a whole day of revising like a normal person, revising for a few hours  
woojin: jeongin, we’re sorry we bothered you but it worked, you ate, you slept, you drank. You didn’t forget to do things

jeongin the next day woke up at 5 am again but went back to sleep instead of revising, somehow his friends would have known if he had been revising like it was written in sharpie on his forehead in bold letters. However when he woke it was lunch time and jeongin flew out of bed and down the stairs almost tripping on the way to get his school clothes from the tumble dryer after getting them washed yesterday. Sliding around on his socks around the house trying to be quick to not ba any more late he only made it a few steps past the stair case when he saw chan who was stood with his arms crossed like he was angry. 

“jeongin” he said with a stern voice. “i know im late for school” jeongin sighed thinking that’s why chan seemed angry. “no jeongin, this is how much sleep you needed, if you looked after yourself then you wouldn’t end up missing classes” jeongin was confused, he figured he could sleep as much as he wanted to once exams were over. “come on I already phoned the school telling them you won’t be in, your parents went to work and I made food for you” chan said and jeongin followed him to the kitchen. 

“woojin will be here in a bit as I have to go to work” chan said. “i can look after myself you know, plus doen’t woojin have work today anyway?” jeongin said but chan gave him that look of ‘just accept it’. “woojin insisted that he come and take care of you so just go with it, plus you will get hugs all day” chan said and jeongin no longer thought that as a loss. 

Jeongin finished the food and cuddled with chan for a bit. The door opened and woojin joined them on the sofa. “hi woojinnie” jeongin said and moved closer to woojin than chan. 

After jeongin finished all of his exams and his friends were so glad because jeongin went out a lot more and looked after himself. 

9 idiots

jeongin<3: will one of you come with me to do something after I pick up my exam results?  
Woojin: me and chan will but after you have done what you need to we decide where were going we have something to ask you  
hyunjin: I can sense another relationship coming  
memelix: me too  
jeongin<3: thanks woojin and chan

jeongin picked up his results and opened them and he passed everything. Jeongin was so happy he cried. Woojin and chan were there to wipe the tears away. They were glad his hard work paid off. 

“right now, I need to go to a flower shop and grab something” jeongin said and both boys looked at him confused. “i need to pick up an application form for working there, duh” jeongin said like it was obvious. After filling the application form in and handing it back woojin and chan got to chose where they went next. “we are going to my place, and we need to ask you something” they spent the car ride talking about nothing in particular but still managed to keep the conversation going. 

They sat on the sofa and chan put a movie on in the background. “jeongin, you know when we said we were willing to wait if you were?” “yeah, what about it” jeongin suspected something. “well we waited did you” chan asked. “of course I did” 

“well then jeongin will you become our boyfriend?” jeongin for the second time cried because he was too happy. “yes, yes a thousand times yes” he bear hugged them both.


End file.
